Brave New World
by deathlok
Summary: Proffesor X wakes up in a world that isnt quite like his own.
1. Default Chapter

"what happened?" a confused Charles Francis Xavier asked to no one in particular.  
  
to his surprise he got an answer.  
  
"well, dont ask me."  
  
_how? the X_men are gone, fighting in the Shi-ar empire._ he thought.  
  
"hey, why are ya in that stupid chair?" the voice asked and now he recognized it as Jubilees.  
  
"why Jubilee, you know that i have lost the use of my leggs." he answered her.  
  
and for the second time in less then five minuts he was surpsied.  
  
she laughed.  
  
"thats a good one prof. now lets get ya outta that thing and into your armor." she said and opened a hatch. in it lay what looked very much like the armor Onslaught had worn.  
  
"why are you shoving me this? to remidn me of past mistakes? if so i remember them quite clearly."  
  
"what are you ranting about? im just giving you your armor. "  
  
"how am i supposed to get into that when i cant use my leggs?" he asked her.  
  
"dont give me that shit again. it was funny the first time. but now its time to stopp kidding around.  
  
or as Sabertooth or Wolverine would say, 'move it bub or i'll gut ya.'"  
  
she lifted him out of the hooverchair, he was surprised at her strength.  
  
and she was very surprised when he feel to the ground after she had put him on his feet.  
  
"woo, whats happened to you? apocalypse came by and you didnt tell us? i mean i know you like to have your fun, but thats taking it a bit far."  
  
_what is this?_ he thought. and then he decided to look in her mind to see if someone had been altering it.  
  
the next moment she was asking him when he had started using his telepathy again.  
  
"i mean yesterday you were all like, im X. and i will not let anyone stand in the way of my dream. i mean you had evolved so that wolverine and sabertooth almost started calling you a freak. and thats not little considering how they are." she said.  
  
she helped him back into the hooverchair.  
  
and they made their way to his 'office'. he got curius as to why she put a somewhat sarcastic tone to the word 'office'.  
  
as they entered they were both surprised.  
  
Jubilee simply by that a hulking figure in purple, black and metal was sitting in a chair there.  
  
and Xavier both by the giant and the equipment in the room.  
  
there were many Shi'ar scanners and such in the room, not to mention the many excersize units.  
  
"who is this man?" the giant asked.  
  
"he is...you?" Jubilee said.  
  
"why would i want to revert back to that pathetic state?" tha giant sized Xavier asked.  
  
"i thought it was some kind of joke at first. but then i didnt think about it much."  
  
"didnt think of it much?" the giant Xavier almost yelled at her.  
  
"what if he is an infiltrator?" he asked.  
  
"well, then he will be destroyed soon." she answered him.  
  
"may i ask why you have changed yourself this way?" Proffesor Xavier asked.  
  
"to better be able to cope with all the battles we have had recently. every supergroup around has been put into heavy action lately. but why am i telling you this?"  
  
"because i am Charles Francis Xavier."  
  
"well, you people gotta do your homework better, " giant sized Xavier said.  
  
"cause you should know that my name is Peter Martin Xavier."  
  
then he proceded to cut Carles Xavier in the shoulder.  
  
and he nearly jumped when he saw that his blood were red.  
  
"get this man down to Beast." he then snarled. "i want to know how this can be." 


	2. Brave New World 2

Charles Xavier followed Jubilee willingly.  
  
Peter Xavier had run ahead to tell Beast to get ready to do some research.  
  
discalimer: now do you really think i would be doing this if i owned the x- men?  
  
please dont sue, i havent got any money.  
  
  
  
when Charles arrived he was surprised again.  
  
_i gotta stop expecting them to be like back home._ he told himself.  
  
Here beast was still a large blue monkey like man. but his canine teeth had grown so big they showed even when his lips were closed, and he was taller, and in fact had four extra arms aswell as a tail.  
  
"lets see. we should begin with a blood sample." beast said with a voice that made Charles Xavier shudder.  
  
Beast took the blood sample and began analyzing it.  
  
a few short moments later the mansion began moving.  
  
"damn. not again!" Peter Xavier yelled. he pressed a small clocklike device on his left wrist.  
  
"all X-Men battle on front lawn."  
  
then he ran out of the lab. and was soon followed by the Beast who moved in a way so like the beast back at his home that Charles Xavier smiled.  
  
it took Charles Xavier a minute to get out on the lawn.  
  
when he got there what he saw horrified him.  
  
he saw Wolverine and Sabertooth literaly slaughtering foot troops of some grey skinned race.  
  
peter xavier was shooting energy beams at attacking ships while  
  
Beast just jumped up on them. then he punched a hole in the window and pulled the driver out, letting him fall a few hundred feet down on the lawn.  
  
Rogue and Collossus was tearing thru tanks.  
  
Jubilee did her best at helping out even though one of the enemy soldiers had hit in in the chest and she had a nasty wound.  
  
Bishop, Cable and Cyclops were up in turrets on the roof.  
  
soon after Charles Xavier had come out Magneto arrived.  
  
he landed infront of him.  
  
"i thought you had giÂ´ven up on that approach Peter?"  
  
"i have!" peter shouted. "that not me."  
  
"well, i am here to help you." Magneto said and soon he and his band of Mutants were in action.  
  
Charles xavier thought that now he had seen so much that he could not be surpsied by this world anymore.  
  
but then he saw Phoenix by magnetos side.  
  
and then the sky started clouding and the ships started getting hit by lightning.  
  
but then Storm was hit in the side by a strey piece of debris.  
  
""NOOOOO!" Magneto screamed.  
  
and then he quickly flew over to her.  
  
"dont leave me." he said to her.  
  
"i wont." she said. he took her into the mansion, down to the medilab.  
  
where he hooked her up to the medical equipment.  
  
soon the battle was over.  
  
Jubilee, Colossus and Marrow had died and Storm, Cable, Rogue and Savertooth had to get medical treatment.  
  
Magneto sat for hours beside Storms bed where she lay unconcius.  
  
then Beast convinced him to get some sleep.  
  
Charles Xavier asked Cyclops what Magnetos connection to Storm was.  
  
"she's his wife and the mother of his three kids." he answered.  
  
the next day began with a sad message.  
  
"im sorry to have to give notice and Ororo Monroe-Lehnsherr alias Storm died tonight at 00.34."  
  
"i will grieve when the war is over but now i have no time." Magneto said.  
  
"how can you be so cold?" Charles xavier asked, this time to Phoenix.  
  
"you get cold after five years of constantly seeing allies die." was all she said.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
if ya wanna see more review 


End file.
